Schiphol railway station
Schiphol railway station is a major passenger railway station in Haarlemmermeer, Netherlands. It is located directly beneath the terminal complex of Amsterdam Airport Schiphol and is operated by the Nederlandse Spoorwegen. The station's six platforms are accessible via twelve escalators and three elevators located in the main concourse of the airport (Schiphol Plaza). The original station was opened in 1978, and the current station was opened in 1995. It connects the airport to Amsterdam and to various others cities in the Netherlands, as well as to Belgium and France. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schiphol_railway_station# hide *1 History *2 Destinations *3 Train services *4 Bus services *5 Other facilities *6 References *7 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Schiphol_railway_station&action=edit&section=1 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Station_Schiphol_12-04-1989.jpgFormer entrance of the railway station in 1989, demolished in 1995http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Schipholspoortunnel1992.jpegRail tunnel and underground platforms of the station under construction in 1992 The original railway station at Schiphol was partly at street level and opened on 21 December 1978. By 1978, One could only travel to Amsterdam's Zuid WTC and RAIstations, as well as south bound towards Leiden, The Hague and Rotterdam. To get to Amsterdam Centraal station one had to travel to RAI and change onto tram 4 over there. A direct link was created with the construction of the Amsterdam-Schiphol railway in 1986. A new build underground station opened in 1995. The former building was demolished. As Amsterdam Airport Schiphol, which surrounds the railway station, is the largest airport within the Netherlands and the primary international gateway, Schiphol railway station changed into a major hub in the Dutch railway network. Destinationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Schiphol_railway_station&action=edit&section=2 edit Schiphol stations offers several trains per hour to Amsterdam Centraal, and frequent services to the rest of the country as well. These include intercity services to Leiden, The Hague, Rotterdam, Utrecht, Eindhoven, Amersfoort,Almere, Lelystad, Enschede, Groningen, Leeuwarden, Nijmegen and Zwolle. A new flyover also provides direct connections to Utrecht and the south of the country. This so-called Utrechtboog''opened on 12 March 2006. It connects two existing lines (Utrecht-Amsterdam Central Station and Schiphol-Weesp) and is located more or less between the stations ''Amsterdam RAI and Amsterdam Bijlmer ArenA bypassing the Duivendrechtstation. Passengers need not change trains at Duivendrecht anymore. During the night, an hourly service connects Schiphol with Amsterdam, Utrecht, Rotterdam, Delft, Leiden and The Hague between 1am and 5am. The high-speed trains Thalys and Intercity Direct call at Schiphol railway station. The Thalys operates a service betweenAmsterdam Centraal, Schiphol, Rotterdam Centraal, Antwerp-Central, Brussels-South and Paris Gare du Nord or Lille. Intercity Direct connects Amsterdam to Rotterdam Centraal and Breda via Schiphol. Both trains use Schiphol - Antwerp high speed line. Reservations are obligatory to board Thalys. For Intercity Direct just to Rotterdam a supplement is required. From December 2012 direct services from Schiphol to Hannover and Berlin ceased. Passengers could use a national Intercity service to Hilversum and change there for the Berlin service. Train serviceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Schiphol_railway_station&action=edit&section=3 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Hal-schiphol-plaza-ns.jpgEscalators at Schiphol Plaza go down to the platforms of the station There are several types of train series in the Netherlands: *'Intercity Direct' These are Intercity Services using the high speed network. *'Intercity' These are express trains calling only at a few stations. The fastest type of regular train in the Netherlands. *'Sprinter' These are trains that stop at all stations and mostly are operated by SGMm or SLT 'Sprinter' train sets. The following services currently call at Schiphol: *2x per hour high speed service (Intercity Direct) Amsterdam - Schiphol - Rotterdam - Breda *11x per day high speed service (Thalys) Amsterdam - Rotterdam - Antwerp - Brussels - Paris *2x per day high speed service (Thalys) Amsterdam - Rotterdam - Antwerp - Brussels - Lille *1x per hour intercity service The Hague - Leiden - Schiphol - Duivendrecht - Lelystad - Zwolle - Groningen *1x per hour night train (nachtnet) service Rotterdam - The Hague - Amsterdam - Utrecht *1x per hour intercity service Schiphol - Amersfoort - Hengelo - Enschede *2x per hour intercity service Schiphol - Utrecht - Arnhem - Nijmegen *2x per hour intercity service Schiphol - Utrecht - Eindhoven - Heerlen *2x per hour intercity service Lelystad - Almere - Amsterdam - Schiphol - The Hague - Rotterdam - Dordrecht - Roosendaal - Vlissingen *1x per hour intercity service Schiphol - Duivendrecht - Hilversum - Amersfoort Schothorst *1x per hour intercity service The Hague - Leiden - Schiphol - Duivendrecht - Lelystad - Zwolle - Leeuwarden *2x per hour local service (sprinter) Hoofddorp - Schiphol - Zaandam - Hoorn Kersenboogerd *2x per hour local service (sprinter) Hoofddorp - Schiphol - Duivendrecht - Almere Oostvaarders *2x per hour local service (sprinter) Utrecht - Hilversum - Schiphol - Leiden - The Hague *2x per hour local service (sprinter) Hoofddorp - Schiphol - Amsterdam - Hilversum - Amersfoort Vathorst Bus serviceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Schiphol_railway_station&action=edit&section=4 edit See also: Schiphol Sternet The following bus services depart from the outside the airport building. Italics indicates stops within the Schiphol area. All services are daily unless otherwise stated. *69 Schiphol - Schiphol P40 - Sloten - Osdorp - Geuzenveld - Amsterdam Sloterdijk *186 Schiphol P30 - Schiphol - Schiphol P40 - Schiphol Oost - Amstelveen *187 Schiphol P40 - Schiphol - Schiphol P30 - Schiphol Rijk - Schiphol Oost - Amstelveen *188 Schiphol P40 - Schiphol - Schiphol P30 - Schiphol Rijk - Aalsmeer - Uithoorn *190 Schiphol P30 - Schiphol - Schiphol P40 *191 Schiphol P40 - Schiphol - Schiphol P30 - Schiphol Zuidoost (Anchoragelaan) *192 Schiphol P30 - Schiphol - Schiphol P40 - Badhoevedorp - Osdorp *193 Schiphol P30 - Schiphol - Schiphol P40 - Schiphol Oost - Zuideinde (Security passes needed between Repa and Zuideinde) *195 Schiphol P30 - Schiphol - Schiphol P40 - IBM - Amsterdam Lelylaan *197 Schiphol P30 - Schiphol - Schiphol P40 - Amsterdam Amstelveensweg - Amsterdam Leidseplein (City Centre) - Amsterdam Marnixstraat *198 Schiphol P40 - Schiphol - Schiphol P30 - Aalsmeer *199 Schiphol P30 - Schiphol - Schiphol P40 - Schiphol Oost - Amstelveen Westwijk - Amstelveen Middenhoven - Amstelveen Busstation - Amstelveen Noord - Amsterdam Buitenvelderd - Amsterdam Zuid *277 Schiphol - Haarlem - IJmuiden (Peak hours only) *287 Schiphol - Schiphol Rijk *300 Haarlem - Hoofddorp - Schiphol - Amstelveen - Ouderkerk a/d Amstel - Amsterdam Bijlmer ArenA *310 Nieuw-Vennep - Hoofddorp - Schiphol - Amsterdam Amstelveensweg - VU Hospital - Amsterdam Zuid *361 Schiphol - Lisse - Sassenheim - Voorhout - Noordwijk *365 Schiphol - Roelofarendsveen - Leiderdorp - Leiden - Zoetermeer *370 Schiphol - Alphen a/d Rijn *851 Schiphol - Keukenhof (March–May, only when Keukenhof is open) *858 Schiphol - Keukenhof (March–May, only when Keukenhof is open) Other facilitieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Schiphol_railway_station&action=edit&section=5 edit Schiphol Plaza is the shopping centre before customs, hence not only for air travellers, but also for people who just change train here, etcetera. There are two medium-sized supermarkets, Food Village and Albert Heijn, which are open until midnight seven days a week. Soft-drink and snack machines are available on the platforms, as in most Dutch train stations. Category:1978 introductions